


One Night with you

by Cumbacandy



Category: Ben Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Instant attraction leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbacandy/pseuds/Cumbacandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her boss gives her two tickets to a charity event Barbara has the most wonderful night she could never have though possible </p><p>Yes I suck as summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the credits for Sherlock finished I sighed ben was my favourite Sherlock and sexy and cute and handsome need i go on  
If only I could have him for one night to run my fingers through his hair to feel his body on mine taking me to heaven sigh it would only ever be a dream.  
My name is Barbara I work for a well known legal firm as a personal assistant and in my spare time I am with an extras agency  
I had been doing well with my extra work even getting speaking parts I was getting so much work and bigger parts I decided to leave my job and act full time on my last day my boss called me into his office  
''i am sorry to loose you Barbara"  
''i have really loved working here Rob but it's time to follow my dreams"  
Rob smiled  
''i have a gift for you"  
''you didn't have to do that the guys have already loaded me down with gifts"  
I joked  
''these are tickets to a big charity event at the Hilton Hotel there will be loads of celebs you enjoy yourself you deserve it"  
He handed me the tickets  
''that's very kind of you Rob"  
''their for this weekend if your free"  
''for a party at the Hilton am free"  
We both laughed I said good bye to the guys in the office and left my old life behind.  
I decided to ask my friend heather to join me at the party she was so excited I knew she would enjoy it.  
The next morning I went shopping for a dress for the party it took me ages to find the right one a little black dress it hugged me in all the right places I teamed it with a pair of jimi choos and some new underwear I was set 

Saturday afternoon I had a long bubble bath then I dried my hair and set out my make up when i finished i slipped into my new silk underwear and dress i was putting on my shoes when the doorbell rang I opened the door to my friend heather we hugged.  
'' I cant wait to get there "  
''me neither"  
''just imagine all the celebs we will see" ''I know I just hope I don't fan girl that would be embrassing" I said I was just putting on my coat on when the doorbell rang again  
" ''that will be the taxi let's go"  
I grabbed heather and we headed outside, the drive seemed to take forever soon we were pulling up at the Hilton I paid the driver and we went inside, we found the room were the event was I give my tickets at the door and we entered the party it was amazing.  
heather grabbed my arm oh my god is that Michael fessbender? I truned to speak to heather to find I was alone I sighed great I've been dumped for micheal fessbender I headed to the bar and ordered a drink i was wondering what to do when I heared I familer voice  
''do you mind if I join you"  
I turned and looked in the amazing blue eyes of Ben Cumberbatch 

To be continued  
Please excuse my grammar and spelling not beta red

I was to shocked to speak so I just nodded Ben smiled and sat down he ordered a whiskey he looked at me  
''would you like a drink"  
I managed to find my voice  
''I would like a vodka and tonic please"  
He smiled  
''a vodka and tonic as well please"  
The bartender left to do our orders  
Ben turned to face me  
''hi my names Ben"  
''my names is Barbara pleased to meet you"  
''you looked so lonely on your own so I though I would join you"  
''I was dumped 5minutes after I got here''  
''that's a bit harsh poor you"  
I smiled  
'' I lost out to micheal fessbender"  
Ben looked puzzled I laughed  
My friend saw micheal and she was gone so I decided to hit the bar"  
''your friends loss is my gain"  
I blushed just as our drinks arrived Ben passed me my drink  
''your vodka and tonic my lady"  
''thank you kind sir"  
''shall we find a table"  
Said Ben with a cheeky wink  
''lead on Ben"  
Ben quickly found a table I sat down I though Ben would sit across from me but to my surprise he sat next to me  
We sat in silence for a while just looking at each other then Ben spoke  
'' I noticed you the moment you walked into the room "  
''you did "  
I was puzzled  
''i am nothing special "  
''your beautiful"  
Ben said gently touching my cheek  
''every guy in this room was looking at you when you walked in"  
I was speechless, Ben moved closer his arm around my chair his hand tracing patterns on  
my neck I couldn't help but moan he moved closer to my ear to whisper  
''that dress your wearing really turns me on"  
''I don't know what to say this room is full of beautiful actress and you chose me"  
''your the most beautiful woman here"  
I was shocked  
''this must be a dream"  
Ben looked at me  
My heart hammered against my chest just looking at him sent heat to my core.

 

"listen I don't usually do this i am not that kind of guy"  
''what are you asking me"  
Ben took a deep breath  
''I would like you to come back to my place"  
Ben lowered his head unable to look at me  
''I am not that kind of girl either"  
I put my hand under bens chin so he could look at me  
''i want to go back to your place"  
He smiled we finished our drinks, Ben stood up and took my hand I stood and he pulled me close  
''god I want you"  
He whispered  
''I want you to so much"  
I pulled Ben down to me and I kissed him he held me closer and I was lost, when we finally parted Bens eyes were dark  
''let's go now"  
He took my hand and we headed outside, Ben found a cab Once inside he gave the driver the address, Ben held my hand  
''I can't believe I am doing this"  
Ben brought my hand to his lips he gentle kissed my hand  
'' I will take care of you I won't hurt you"  
''I know you won't Ben I trust you"  
Soon we were at bens house I stood waiting for Him while he paid the driver, he held my hand  
a ''do you still want to do this"  
''more than anything Ben"  
Ben pulled me inside as soon as the door was shut he pushed me against the door his lips finding mine I couldn't get enough of him  
We pulled at each others clothes  
''I want to see you, I want to kiss every inch of you"

Up dating soon hope you enjoy the story


	2. A Night Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night with Ben

I pulled at the buttons on bens shirt as he unzipped my dress, I got frustrated and ripped the shirt open buttons flying everywear i didnt care and neither did ben i unzipped his pants as he sucked at my nipple through my bra I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips he undone my bra as I pushed his pants and underwear down his cock was thick and long and I wanted a taste I fell to my knees and gently kissed his tip before taking him into my mouth he tasted musky with a sent that was all his own

Oh fuck that feels so good

He pushed his hips softly using my mouth I kept sucking him till he took my hand and pulled me up 

As much as i enjoyed that I don't want this to end to soon

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist he kissed me tasting himself on me and carried me to his bedroom and lay me gentle on his bed he lay beside me and kissed me softly moving to my neck and sucking at my pulse point he moved to my breast gently kissing around my nipple before taking it into his mouth he sucked and nipped gently  
At each breast leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach and down to the edge of my panties he breathed in my sent 

You smell divine I can't wait to taste you 

He pulled my panties down and dropped them on the floor he licked at my folds his tongue pushed inside me making me shiver then he sucked my clit into his mouth

Jesus Christ Ben 

As he sucked my clit he he pushed two fingers inside me moving then slowly as he sucked 

Ahhh mmmm oh god Ben Yes

Please Ben faster 

Ben started sucking faster and moving his fingers in and out of me my hands grasped at the bed sheets I could feel the heat in my belly my back arched as my orgasm hit me 

Oh fuck oh fuck ahhh

I had never cum so hard in my life as I lay there Ben pulled me close He kissed me and moved between my legs 

You ok 

He asked 

Am better than ok 

I pulled him close I looked into his eyes 

Ben I want you 

I whispered as he pulled my leg on to his hip and his cock pushed at my floods he looked at me and pushed in he stilled so I could get use to his size then he started to thrust in and out slowly i pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts he started to move faster I pulled him down to kiss him my tongue dancing with his I held on to him 

Harder Ben please 

He pushed into me harder and faster I knew I was close I put my hands on his gorgeous arse pulling him deeper into me I could feel the heat building I wrapped my legs tightly around him the my body stiffened 

Oh fuck oh god 

My back arched as I had the most powerful orgasm of my life  
Bend thrust harder into me his hands on my arse pulling me to him he was grunting as he thrust into me I could feel the heat building in side me again 

Fuck Ben am gonna come again 

And I did it was another powerful orgasm the Ben stated to cum 

Fuck fuck Jesus christ 

Ben still held me we both lay there panting unable to speak 

 

I hope you liked it  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes  
Please leave a comment


	3. The morning after the night before

The next morning 

I woke up and stretched happily I rolled on my side and there was Ben still sleeping I smiled as I remembered last night Ben was an amazing lover I had never cum so hard in my life i smiled as I watched bens chest rise and fall he was so cute with his bed head as I looked at Ben my happy mood was broken.  
What if Ben woke up and was embrassed to find me still in his bed as I lay there I knew there was only one thing I should to do and that was leave with my dignity in one piece  
I climbed out of bed and after using the bathroom i quickly put on my underwear then I realised I couldn't wear my dress I looked around and spotted one of bens t shirts I slipped this on and used my belt making it in a dress i put my gown in my bag I headed for the door I truned to look at Ben one more time and I knew I could not walk away without leaving a note I found some paper and left Ben a note on my pillow.  
Some time later Ben woke up he rolled on his side to find and empty space, confused he climbed out of bed he headed to the bathroom  
''barb are you in hear"  
The bathroom was empty he headed downstairs he looked everywhere Barbara was no wear to be seen?  
He headed upstairs to his bedroom as he was dressing he noticed the note on the pillow Ben lent over and picked up the note  
Ben  
I didn't want you to be embrassed by finding me in your bed  
So i decided to leave before you woke  
I want to thank you for the most amazing night of my life  
I will never forget our time together  
Luv barb  
''God dam it"  
Ben had never ment for there night together to be a one night stand he really liked her  
Ben looked at the note she left no number  
''how the hell am I going to find her" 

I held bens shirt and sniffed this was the only thing I had to remember Ben by it had been an amazing night i ached for him i longed to be in his arms but I knew it would never be i held bens shirt and sighed.  
My phone rang breaking into my mood  
''Hi kath "  
''hey are you ok barb"  
''am fine just having a low day"  
''well I have news that will make your day"  
''don't keep in suspence kath"  
''well I have an audition for you"  
''what for"  
''are you sitting down"  
''yes yes now stop teasing me kath"  
''they want you to audition for insurgent are you interested"  
'"oh my god yes yes"  
''I will call you back when I have a date"  
''thank you kath"  
''hey you did all the hard work they saw you in spygame i will call you soon"  
''bye kath"  
''bye barb"  
I could hardly believe it that was the movie all the top actress were after and i had an audition this could be my big brake I could hardly wait.  
It was a few days before I got my date it gave me time to work on my audition piece I decided on a moden piece now I was ready for my audition.  
It was the morning of my audition I made myself have some breakfast I didn't want my stomach making noises.  
Soon I was ready to go I got an early bus to avoid any trouble in traffic I arrived and was told to take a seat.  
I went over my audition in my mind as I waited.  
''Miss McNair there ready for you"  
I walked in the room to find 3 men they introduced themselves  
''When your ready Miss McNair"  
I did my audition and waited  
'' that was great now if you will read these lines in this scene please"  
I did the scene and was told to wait in the hall.  
It seemed ages before I called back in I stood before the 3 men  
"the part is yours Miss McNair"  
"thank you so much"  
"we will be in touch with your agent for contract sighing and a script will be sent to you"  
I walked out of the audition like I was walking on air I was going to be staring in a big film this was my dream and it was coming true I could hardly wait to star filming.  
It was two weeks before I was called to kaths office to sign my contract I was also given my script as they sent it with my contract to her office.  
The next few months were busy as I learned my script soon we were rehearsing while locations were found.  
Four months after my audition I was packing ready for filming.  
The next eight months seemed to fly by and before I knew it I walking the red carpet cameras flashing I felt like a star kath was so pleased for me it was a few weeks later when I had finished doing the promotional tour when kath called me  
"Hi kath"  
"how's did the tour go"  
"it was amazing I am exhausted but happy"  
"well I have something more amazing for you Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat want you to audition for Sherlock"  
"oh my god I don't believe it"  
"believe it hon they want to see you next Monday at 2.00pm"  
"Kath you are the most amazing agent"  
"hey your the one with the talent babe"  
It had been ages since I had thought about Ben now I could be working with him I wondered if it would be akward no I couldn't think like that  
Anyway why would he remember me I was just a one night stand  
Three weeks later I was walking into the b.b.c. Going to meet my heros Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat who make my fav show  
After telling reception I was here I sat waiting it was not long before I was called in to a room and Mark and Steven introduced themselves and passed me a scene to read  
After I did the scene I sat with Mark and Steven  
"that was great but we would like you to read with another actor if thats ok"  
"that's fine with me"  
Steven made a call  
"there on there way"  
It was not long before there was a knock on the  
"come in"  
The door opened and Ben walked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I have not updated sooner I have been going to the hospital a lot lately and now I have 3 operations I am going to update when I can.  
> Sorry this chapter is bit short


	4. The awkward meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Barbara meet again how will they react to each other

Ben and Barbara stood looking at each other, Mark brakes the silence   
"good of to come in Ben"  
"thats ok I wasn't busy"  
Let introduce you Ben Barbara McNair, barbara Ben cumberbatch"  
"pleasure to meet you Ben"  
"pleasure to meet you to"   
We shook hands I could bearly look Ben in the eye  
"when you two are ready"  
We both looked at mark  
"sorry"  
"sorry"   
We both said together we did the scene together I looked at Mark and Steven   
"that was amazing you both work so well together, the part is yours if you want it Barbara"  
I was overjoyed with the news   
"thank you so very much"  
"You will be sent a script and we will be I touch with your agent"  
"we will see you both at the first read through"  
I walked towards the door Ben behind me once we were outside he turned to face me   
"do you have anything else you need to do to day"  
"no not really"  
"good"  
Ben took my hand and we walked to the car park Ben unlocked his car and held the door for me he climbed in and we drove away he wouldn't look at me bens car was amazing I had always wanted to ride in a jaguar but I was to nervous to enjoy it  
"were are you taking me"   
"to my place"   
That was the only thing he said later as he pulled up outside his flat he climbed out of the car an opened the door for me  
"thank you"   
Ben didnt say anything he just opened the front door I followed him in we walked to the door to his flat he dropped his keys in a bowl on a small table by the door as I closed the door behind me  
Ben walked in to the living room and turned to face me  
"why did you leave"   
"I explained it in my note I didn't want you to be embrassed to find me still in your bed"  
"why would I be embrassed"  
"I thought I was just a one night stand to you an itch you needed to scratch"  
"it was much more that to me I told you I was not that kind of guy you were just so sexy in that dress I just wanted you so much and I didn't want to wait, I was going insane not knowing we're you we're I even went to the premier of insurgent but you were rushed away to an interview I waited but you never came back"  
I felt awful for what I had done to him  
"oh god Ben I am so sorry you dont know how much I have ached for you since that night I dressed in one of your t shirts of your i loved it because it had you smell"  
Before I could say anything else Ben pulled me into his arms kissing me hard I pulled him closer the kiss deepened I felt the heat build in my core ben pushed himself closer to me I could feel bens cock hardening   
"oh god Ben I need you"   
"I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk"  
Ben picked me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom he gently lay me on his bed  
I looked up into his eyes they were blown with his lust he undressed me and kissed my skin as I was revealed to him my sex ached and my panties were soaked   
"Fuck Ben stop teasing me"   
Ben smiled I was now left in only my panties he kissed my sex he he breathed in my sent   
"oh god I have missed your sent you smell amazing"  
He slowly pulled my panties off with his teeth my sex was wet and dripping for him he licked me from top to bottom   
"fuck fuck fuck"  
Ben sucked on my clit  
"holy fucking hell"   
"you like that do you"   
I didn't say anything I just pushed bens head back to my clit I couldn't speak as waves of pleasure ripped through me   
"ahh ahh fuck fuck"   
As I lay back panting ben stood up and quickly undressed his cock was hard and leaking per cum I opened my legs wider for him he lay on top of me I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him I could taste myself on him he kissed my neck as he pushed in to me   
"oh god I've missed this so much"  
"god I want you so bad"  
Ben started moving when he pushed into me he hit all the right spots   
"fuck Ben faster please"  
Ben started pounding into   
"oh god oh god harder Ben harder"  
Ben kept a punishing place I could feel the heat building in my core I wrapped my legs around Ben pulling him closer and deeper into me   
"fuck fuck holy Christ"  
I screamed as wave after wave whipped through me   
"ahh ahh oh fuck fuck"  
Bens thrusts became eratic and he was grunting and moaning as kept pounding into me I could feel the heating building in me again   
"Jesus Jesus fuck fuck ahhh ahh"   
As I lay panting Ben was started to cum  
"fuck Christ fuck fuck ahhh ahhh holy fucking hell"  
Ben collapsed on me panting we both lay there for awhille unable to speak we were so blissed out after awhile Ben pulled out of me and lay beside me  
"that was fucking amazing"  
"I totally agree with that"  
Ben lay on his side and looked at me he smiled   
"do I have to chain you to the bed so you don't disappear again"  
I laughed   
"not unless you want to get kinky"   
Ben laughed and lent down and kissed me   
"maybe we should try that sometime"  
He said wiggling his eye brows   
I giggled and pulled Ben into a hug


End file.
